


I Resolve To Keep Loving You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: There's only one resolution on Harry's list.





	I Resolve To Keep Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 31 of the Christmas challenge at dracoharry100 and the prompt 'New Year's Resolutions'.

"Three, two, one... Happy New Year!"

"I think I just lost my hearing."

"I got glitter in my eye."

"Well, it's a lot better than --"

"Ah ah. Little ears."

"Why are they up anyway?"

"Who cares? I can still snog you."

"Mm. Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have any resolutions?"

"Besides to keep kissing you? For all our days together?"

"Yes, besides those."

...

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just... All I can think of that I want to do in the New Year is to keep loving you. To wake up next to you and kiss you good morning. To think of you when I see flowers and bring them home to surprise you with. To spend weekends together."

"Now I feel like an idiot for thinking we could join a gym together."

"You're not fat!"

"But I'm not skinny either."

"I love you as you are."

"Fat and all?"

"I don't see it. No, listen. When I look at you, I see the person I fell in love with. That's all."

"Sap."

"Your sap."

"Ugh. Let's go back to kissing. That was much better. And Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

"Happy New Year, Draco."

"Happy New Year, Harry."


End file.
